The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and particularly to a card edge connector adaptable for different operating configurations and voltages.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,106,841 and 5,366,382 each disclose a conventional card edge connector comprising an insulative housing and a plurality of conductive contacts secured in the housing. Each contact comprises an engaging portion having a connecting portion. The engaging portions of opposite contacts are interconnected at free ends thereof before a daughter card is mated with the connector. When the daughter card is mated with the connector, the daughter card abuts against the engaging portions of the contacts to separate the engaging portions of the opposite contacts from each other.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, which illustrate the conventional card edge connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,382, the card edge connector 100 comprises an insulative housing 90 and a plurality of contacts 91 received in the housing. Each contact 91 comprises an engaging portion 92. The engaging portion 92 forms a connecting portion 93 projecting toward an opposite contact 91 and a wedge 94 at a free end thereof. The wedges 94 of the opposite contacts 91 are laterally interconnected before a daughter card is mated with the card edge connector 100. However, since the engaging portions 92 are interconnected at free ends thereof, the contacts 91 must be manufactured with a high precision or else the engaging portions 92 cannot properly interconnect. Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.